lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Whistling Girl
Administrator's Note: Here is another deletion log shitpasta donated to us by Jared. ---- In winter 2013 6000 people got kidnapped. It seems impossible for those many people to go missing. But in all of those cases has a link. It all happened when they moved to a neighborhood called Summerset. But it's not the neighborhood exactly but it's the one creepy house. This rised high suspension because the neighborhood looked like any other. Only one person lives in this creepy house but no body wanted to find out more any more about this person. However there is a story 3 girls that encountered this person. If you are scared already or you get scared easily then leave now, still here? Well then, goodluck. Keep in mind that the girls name are Ashley, Veronica and Luna and they are all 12 years old. Also it takes place at Luna's house which is next door to the creepy house. Well you have been warned, The Whistling Girl. The three girls were at Luna's house for a sleepover. Then they got bored so they decided to watch a movie in the living room. Luna started to talk about the 'creepy house' next door. But Veronica and Ashley said that it's just rumors and not to believe it. Luna then decided to go to the bathroom. When she finished her business and washing her hands she looked out the window. And yes there is a window in the bathroom, it actually faces the 'creepy house's bathroom window'. Her face froze in horror of what she was seeing. She saw a a girl that looks like her age but with long, long hair that covers her face and wore a black dress with green flowers on it. Luna then ran out of the bathroom into the living room where her friends are. They asked why was she running and looked so scared. Luna told them what happened but they didn't believe her. Veronica then suggested to go to the house to prove to Luna that there is no body there. Ashley agreed but Luna didn't want to do it never mind the fact that if there is somebody there they are basically breaking into somebody's house. Veronica and Ashley somehow manage to convince Luna to go into the house with them. As they got to the front door Ashley knocked but nobody answers, she knocks again but still no answer. Turns out the door was unlocked and the girls just got in. Now they really were breaking into someone's house. The house looked old, creepy and dusty. The house looked like it was centuries old. As soon as all the girls get into the house the door slams shut and the lights went out. It was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing, now they really were screwed. The girls, desperately called out for each other. Then suddenly they hear whistling. The girls ask each other if it's them but it's not. The whistling continued but now it's circling around them as if the whistler is going around them whistling. And that's when the girls knew that they weren't alone. Then all of a sudden the whistling stops and it was dead silence. Then a few seconds later the whistler said, "GET OUT". The girls started to scream then decided that they have to get to the kitchen and figure out what the hell is going on. Ashley and Luna somehow managed to get into the kitchen and they were calling out for Veronica. Luckily Veronica was still okay. But since it was pitch dark and she couldn't see she couldn't get to them kitchen. Then all of a sudden they hear Veronica screaming and the lights turn on, but Veronica and the creature was no where to be seen. The girls were gonna call the cops but they left their phone and they were gonna see if there was a telephone at the house but they didn't want to explore the house, not while that creature was still there. So they decided to get the hell out of the house through the front door where they came in. Now you might think where the story ends, that it's gonna have happy ending....well besides the fact that their friend got kidnapped and they didn't try to help her. Well there are no happy endings in creepypasta. You see, as soon and Luna and Ashley ran to the door, there was no door. The door disappeared now they couldn't leave. Now the girls really were freaking out. And decided to explore the house to find out what the hell happened. They went upstairs and found the bedroom. They decided to check the room for any clues, and they did. They found a diary, on the front page it said Belongs to Ori. They then decided to read the diary, but it was a normal diary the girl Ori was writing about her day-to-day life. They got to the last page and it was not normal like the rest of the diary entries. It said: March 31 Help I'm scared. Someone broke in my house. They are armed. I'm hiding in my bedroom. But they will find me and kill me. This may be my last diary entry. Please help. They are coming, I can hear them. Ori Luna and Ashley now know that the person that lived in the house was Ori. They decided to continue checking the room and then they found a newspaper. The headline was: 12 Year OId Girl Found Murdered In Her Home. Added to their clues continued searching Ori's room. They then found a spell book full of spells. Now they know that Ori was a witch. Then they added it all together. Ori was a 12 year old witch who was hiding in her room from the gunmen in her house. She got a spell then cursed the house and herself. Then the gunmen found her and killed her. The curse Ori made on herself before she died was if she died she would come back as a Vengeful Spirit. So that means the creature in the house that possibly killed Veronica is Ori. Luna decided that they should continue searching the house, find Veronica and find Ori. However Ashley said she wanted to stay in the bedroom to find more clues. Luna then said that that's how Veronica was taken, she was separated from them and was by herself then got taken. But Ashley said she would spend in he bedroom for a couple minutes and managed to convince Luna. Luna continued searching the house while Ashley stayed in the bedroom. Ashley got very sleepy so decided to have a quick nap on the bed. Before drifting off to sleep she heard whistling then saw the Whistling Girl. She covered Ashley's mouth, pulled out her knife then slit her throat. Luna went to the bathroom. What she saw horrified her, she saw the body of Veronica in a pool of blood, dead with her throat slit. Then Luna remembered Ashley..was still in the bedroom. Luna vaulted to the bedroom to find Ashley dead as well. Luna was crying her eyes out that her friends were know dead and that she would probley go to jail because no one would believe that her friends got killed by a ghost. Then she heard whistling, she knew she would meet the same fate her friends faced. The whistling continued then she saw The Whistling Girl. She looked the same when Luna saw her in the window. Then The Whistling Girl said: ''GET OUT OF HERE!!'. And that's the end of the story, no body knew what happened to Luna, if she got killed, survived, or it was all a prank. But now there is a new case of 3 12 year old girls gone missing. The Whistling Girl cases still continue. What ever you do NEVER go into the house. However if somehow you encounter the Whistling Girl then have a weapon with you. If you somehow survive the Whistling Girl's traps and didn't die well then you are cursed with bad luck for an eternity. It's so bad that you can die from it. GET OUT OF HERE!! Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Research is for pussies!